


A Man, Frozen

by FlyingShadow09



Series: Balancing Acts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, S.H.I.E.L.D. (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, People have a secondary gender, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShadow09/pseuds/FlyingShadow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton and Phil Coulson finally get a moment of happiness to themselves.  Life is busy as S.H.I.E.L.D's top handler and best sharp shooter.  The discovery of a familiar and still alive man frozen deep under water in the arctic complicate's their already complicated life.  </p><p>Phil's excitement over his childhood hero's discovery leaves Clint feeling out of place and slighted;  after all, Phil would probably be happier with America's most perfect Dom than a pathetic outcast Switch like himself.</p><p>Being brainwashed, an alien invasion only serves to complicate things further.  That moment of happiness they found may end up being lost forever.</p><p>Doms:<br/>Natasha, Tony, Steve</p><p>Switch:<br/>Clint Barton, Thor, Pepper</p><p>Subs:<br/>Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy</p><p>This story takes place in an AU where Dom/Sub/Switch status is dictated solely by biology...as a result, their relationships will not always accurately represent a D/S relationship that occurs in our universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man, Frozen

Clint was laying in bed, is sub's head resting calmly on his chest. This here was heaven.  The life he and Phil led was often difficult and filled with conflict, so the moments that they could lay and relax, just the two of them spending some peaceful alone time, were extra special.  Natasha was one apartment over, enjoying her own alone time. 

As a switch with heavy dominant tendencies, Clint felt a deep contentment run through him when he sensed his bonded sub feeling safe, relaxed, and calm while being pressed up against him.  It was a relief that this off time wasn't also a 'down' time for Clint.  About 3 times a year he needed to drop.  He usually did so with Natasha.  She was a safe place even though he always left the sessions feeling raw and exposed, not an unusual occurrence for a dominant switch.  No, right now was just for relaxation.

Clint kissed his almost sleeping sub's head as the movie they had been watching ended and the credits began to roll.  He idly wondered about the reason they had all been called back to the New York SHIELD base.  It had to be something big to have called the three of them back mid-mission.  Phil seemed unconcerned, though, so, Clint let his curiosity go as his eyelids grew heavy.  He reached over for the remote and turned the TV off before turning onto his side and curled protectively around the older man and let sleep consume him.  They would find out what had brought them there when Fury wanted them to and not a moment before...May as well sleep while they had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a moment between college courses to try and indulge myself by writing again. I work for the school system and go to college so I mostly update during the summer.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
